


Branding

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [12]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Branding, Dom/sub, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: This a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on Tumblr between @billrick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez). The ship name is 'Pyramid-Scheme."Evil Rick's partner Bill catches him flirting with one of his alternatives and enjoys reminding him who he belongs to.





	Branding

**Branding**

[ Text from Billy ] DON’T make me come get you.

\------------------------------------------------

 [Text from Ricky] Come get me? I like the sound of that, come get me.

\------------------------------------------------

Come get me? That motherfucker.

Not a second was wasted; ripping open a bright yellow portal, the demon didn’t even bother to step through. He’d set the coordinates so that the void of shimmering gold would open directly behind Rick, and Bill only had to reach through with a searing hot hand and pull the man back through the other side by the nape of his neck.

Cipher was gentle with his motions, damn near caressing the other and pressing him back against the warmth of his body. Yet every sweet kiss and nip planted upon the delicate skin of Rick’s throat, every soft stroke of the pad of the demon’s thumb snaking down the other’s pants and along his length carried with it a weight of an impending threat. A dark little chuckle rumbled in Bill’s chest.

“Misbehaving to get my attention? Mmmmm…” The grip on Evil Rick’s neck grew tighter,  _burned hotter_. “What’s to be done about that?”

\-------------------------------------------

He felt the heat of Bill’s hands clasping around the back of his neck before he’d even noticed the shining golden portal opening up behind him. Giving little resistance, he staggered back as he was slowly pulled through the void towards Bill. As he passed through the rift his back gently collided with Bill’s chest as the embrace of the demon grew tighter. Feeling sharp teeth trace his jaw and the warmth of lips press against his Adam’s apple, he instinctively lulled his head back against Bill’s shoulder, predictably surrendering to the softly teasing, casually taunting touch. The demon’s deliberately light caress across his clothed semi, accompanied by a malevolent laugh hummed low and rumbling into his ear, caused a shudder to immediately shake through Evil Rick as he stilled in Bill’s arms, a grin now playing on his face as he listened to the demon speak.

 _“Worked, didn’t it?”_  His smile grew as the grip on his throat grew tighter,  _hotter. “I never play nice, you should know that by now.”_

\------------------------------------------

“Of course I know that. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because I  _love_  to punish my bad boy.”

Both hands slipped down to Rick’s waist, burning fingers pressing on the protruding peaks of his hips and guiding him forward, pinning his lover against the cabin’s bedroom wall. “You get off on this, don’t you?” Cipher’s voice was low, contemptuous,  _snarling_  into Evil Rick’s ear. “You love to play my temper like a goddamn fiddle, because you  _love_  the consequences that come after it for you. I don’t know why I keep giving into you. Forty years later and you still haven’t learned your lesson.”

Bill would be lying if he said he actually did want Rick to learn his lesson. His caustic bursts of jealousy seethed and scorched all around the both of them, having reduced entire planets to nothing more than piles of ash, Bill ravaging his long-time companion in the wake of devastation. And still it made the demon proud, to know that this was the way Rick begged for his attention, that his undivided focus was worth such an immense risk. He pressed the other further into the wall, slipping a knee in between Rick’s thighs.

“It’s been a while since you were marked by me…” Sharpened canines sank into the side of the other’s neck, not enough to be fatal but just enough to draw blood. “Maybe it’s time I give you another reminder of just  _who_  it is you belong to.”

\---------------------------------------------

Hot hands and heated words, of course he got off on it, obscenely so; Cipher’s jealousy was intoxicating and highly addictive and being bathed in his possessive rage felt, to Evil Rick, like being truly  _loved_. 

 _“Mmm…consequences…”_  He hummed the words, his tone thick with arousal as the demon’s voice took on a distinctly seductive snarl.  _God_  how he adored to see Bill like this, seething and entitled, insulted and demanding, ready to teach him a lesson he would never, ever learn.  

 _“I fell in love with that temper of yours, you can’t blame me for that.”_  A wide taunting grin slowly spread across his scarred features as he continued to regard the demon, staring with a deliberate insolence, even as he felt Bill’s knee forcibly slide between his thighs. 

 _“Fuck…”_  He huffed the word as deliberately sharpened teeth dipped into his flesh, settling in his broken skin, causing a rush of blood to froth down his neck and soak the collar of his black t-shirt. Enjoying the sensation of being pinned in place by the demon’s teeth, his hands grasped Bill’s waist forcing the demon to crush him harder against the wall, lightly groaning as a nerve pain rippled down his neck and into his shoulder.  _“Who do I belong to?_ ” he whispered teasingly, side-eyeing Bill as he shifted on the spot to force Bill’s teeth deeper into his skin, whistling air through his teeth in response to the pain before clenching his them and swallowing it down.  _“Show me.”_

\----------------------------------------------

 _God,_ this fucking little tease. Rick was baiting him,  _coaxing_ a beating from the demon and it was, as always, working like a damn charm. A hot palm clasped around the base of his partner’s skull, slamming his face into the wall and holding him tightly against it. “Show you… Fucking  _show you?_ I shouldn’t  _have_  to fucking show you! Like you could actually  _forget.”_

Adrenaline pumped through Bill’s veins, a myriad of anger and aggression pulsing in every fiber of his body. Rick apparently needed a demonstration,  _and he’d get one._ The demon’s grip on his lover’s neck grew tighter and tighter, threateningly so as Bill began to tear away every inch of clothing from Evil Rick’s body- lab coat tossed aside, black shirt now lying beside it in a pile of shredded fabric, trousers and underpants pulled down to a bundle around his ankles. He released his hold on the other’s throat, replacing it instead with the length of his forearm, pinning him to the cold cement wall. Cipher’s strength left no wiggle room.

The demon fell silent, scrutinizing golden gaze searching  _every inch_  of Rick’s bare flesh and finding at last the  _perfect_  target. This man was his,  _his,_ **had always been his**  for the last forty years. He should be  _decorated_  with the demon’s markings but had managed to get away with only a couple- something that Bill simply could no longer stand. Warm fingers caressed the sensitive, soft skin across the small of Rick’s back as Cipher’s arm continued to press on the other’s neck. And then there was a sizzle, the scent of burning flesh, and the once warm touch became a searing,  _blazing_  heat as the demon began to trace designs into his lover’s back, just above his ass. 

**_“Hold still.”_ **

\--------------------------------------------------

Bill’s fingers were sharp and burning and as they tore at his clothes, singeing them at the seams they inevitably left small burns across Rick’s skin the damage of which caused the old man’s flesh to blush in strips of bright angered red. Pretty soon the tattered garments had fluttered to the floor to join the rest which had been wrenched from him, balled up and thrown across the room. The hand gripping this throat was replaced with Bill’s forearm which was pushing so hard now he could no longer swallow against it. The brickwork was cold and already scraping harshly across the skin of his chest and as Bill pushed  _harder_ with no sign of relenting, he was forced to turn his head to the side to avoid breaking his nose against the damn wall. 

As Bill paused to seemingly appraise him, Rick craned his head to flash him a sneering side grin, taunting in its nature and undeniably mocking; he wanted to feel Bill’s wrath and in truth he never  _ever_  tired of it. He needed  _this_ , needed to be assured of his place by Bill’s side by being shoved into it like oncoming traffic, he wanted to  _feel_  that collusion, to bear the bruises of it and know he was deserving of them. 

Feeling Bill’s hand smooth across his lower back he stilled as he felt the sensation of ice, but it was not cold, it burned and it was continuing to burn.  _“Fucking…_ ” He could barely speak against Bill’s arm and instead huffed a sharp breath out against the wall as his entire body tensed in reaction to the pain now spiking at his nerve endings and causing his muscles to jerk in an attempt to pull away. Hissing air though his teeth he clenched his eyes shut as the smell of his own charring skin filled his nostrils. He could think of nothing else but the pain, it felt like the demon had buried a blade in his back, instantly his palms shot up against the wall to try push himself off of it with everything he had, but it was no use, Bill had no intention of releasing him. Instantly he was reminded of their first night together when the demon had burned him very badly down both of his sides. He had screamed then; he had no intention of doing that now. Slowly exhaling, he attempted to centre himself and take it without complaint, this wasn’t an assault; it was a claim; a re-affirmation and one that was long overdue. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The demon was confident and steady in his motions, a sneer spreading across his face as Rick’s muscles tensed in reaction to the searing heat of his flame. Palms pressing against the brick wall, thigh muscles quivering,  _ass clenching-_ this was only the beginning. Choking and a branding was foreplay compared to what he would do. It would be quick, and it would be dirty. But Cipher would make sure that it would  _burn._

“No use struggling.” He hardly had to look up to know that Rick was attempting to pry himself up from the wall. He could feel the pressure against his arms, causing him to press back down with even more force. “It’s in your best interest to stay perfectly still. You keep doing that and you’ll break your fucking neck.” Satisfied that the other had heeded his words he grinned, leaning in as his flaming finger continued to drag across his smooth skin, engraving his design of choice into his lover’s back, growling in Rick’s ear. “You  _love_  this though, don’t you? You love having my undivided attention, bearing all of my marks, hm? You always know what you’re doing, know how to stir me up so I’ll come tear you apart,  _ruin_  you in my image. Mmmm… My needy, greedy little bottom.” 

He left a chaste kiss behind Rick’s ear as he pulled his head away, his flame extinguishing and hand falling to his side. Bill smiled, admiring his work- Charcoal black, deep and thin wounds resembling that of many merging burnt valleys came together to form a series of the demon’s symbols, and when translated would spell the word  _Cipher._ “I think you’ll love this one. You’ve never worn my name before. I like it.  _It’s blatant.”_

His free hand shifted to his belt buckle, taking it apart and hastily pulling the leather free. Bill took the other end into his palm, allowing the accessory to form a long loop, brushing the material along Rick’s ass cheek. He was teasing his partner,  _taunting_ him with more punishment.

“Now… If you would apologize, I’d get straight into ripping your tight little asshole apart and save you some pain… But you’re not going to apologize are you? No, you like the heat of my belt too much, you want that first. I  _know_  you do.”

It had been presented as a choice, but in reality Rick had none. Before he could utter a single word, the leather came cracking down directly across his freshly marred skin.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The demon was right of course, Bill was an immovable force and pushing himself against the wall was doing nothing more than adding to his own exhaustion. With a frustrated huff the old man finally relented and stopped trying to escape and as soon as he stopped fighting it, his sense of helplessness grew. Although Bill’s warnings were meant for his benefit, they felt more taunting than reassuring, only verbalising his own weakness, his inability to control any part of this situation. He was well aware Bill enjoyed taking control from him, mainly because he grasped it so tightly, too tightly the demon often reminded him. As the burning resumed, the smell of charred tissue once more consuming his senses, Rick could do nothing more but press his head to the wall and take it with clenched fists and locked teeth; he wouldn’t cry out, he couldn’t, it was a release he simply wouldn’t allow himself.

As Bill continued to speak, the old man recognised the undeniable truth of his assertions, despite his protests, despite his outrage and anger at being reminded he was the weaker of the two, some part of Rick loved it more than he could ever fathom. Bill’s jealousy burned stronger than his damn fingers and Rick craved it, often doing things that were ultimately to both their detriment just to feel the heat of that anger, to feel needed, wanted, owned,  _ruined_. Pressing his head to the wall, he huffed out a tense breath as his entire body began to shake in response to the continuing assault of flame on flesh. Beads of cold sweat were cresting all over him and for a moment he heard a scream, but it was only inside his head, silenced by his tight lips, clenched teeth and a hardened resolve.

As the demon placed a gentle kiss behind his ear, Rick finally groaned lightly in response, having always struggled to take tenderness well in the midst of such violence. As Bill’s hand fell away, the old man struggled to breathe against a new formed tightness in his chest, aware that the only thing now holding him upright was Bill’s firm palm.

You’ve never worn my name before. I like it.  _It’s blatant.”_

The emotions were overwhelming and utterly contradictory, he wanted to bear Bill’s name, to be marked in a way no one else was and yet there was still a part of him shocked by the pain, his system now flooded so hard with adrenaline and endorphins that he felt almost insane.  Hearing the click of Bill’s belt being released he once again attempted to peel himself off the wall, but it was no use, he now lacked any strength and Bill clearly had no intention of allowing him even the slightest movement. The leather passed across his skin with all the gentle quality of a serious threat and in response he felt himself tense, the sudden movement of muscle instantly causing a fresh blossom of pain to bloom across his lower back.

An apology, oh Rick wasn’t that stupid, Bill didn’t want an apology, Bill wanted him to be just as blatant as the bleeding scar tissue now burned into his back. Apologies were only ever accepted by the demon when they were whispered, when you were _already_ broken.

No, you like the heat of my belt too much, you want that first. I  _know_  you do.

Hearing the words Rick wondered what the demon could feel, how in tune he was with his pain and his natural resistance right now. In that moment the old man didn’t know he wanted it; nothing seemed clear and everything inside him was screaming for release, to be free to stumble from the room and tend to his burned back before the pain caused him to pass out.

As the thick leather of the belt splattered against his bleeding marred, freshly scarred skin, Evil Rick’s silence was finally broken. The sound which poured out of his lungs and all over the wall was a desperate one, a hoarse, pained howl that suggested he’d been holding in that sound for weeks, not minutes. As it ended, he fought to catch his breath, the expression of it leaving him utterly bereft as if he’s expelled his very soul. His chest still heaving, he shifted his head to meet the gold of Bill’s eyes with an expression something akin to gratitude and an apology stuck deep in his throat, ready to rise when the time was right; when he had nothing left to lose.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The sound which escaped his lover’s mouth filled the massive space of the Chicken Point cabin, reverberating against the towering concrete walls, echoing through the hallways and piercing Cipher’s eardrums like no other wail he had heard before. It was a sadistic symphony to the demon, one of equal parts  **acceptance**  and  **submission** , an assurance that Rick’s unconditional obedience could and would be beat out of him. Bill breathed an amazed little laugh, continuing to push down on his boyfriend’s neck with persistence as he leaned forward to plant a delicate kiss between Rick’s shoulders, smiling against his skin.

“It’s been so long since I’ve heard you sing for me… Nothing compares to the noises you make, the ones you hold back and reveal to me.  _Only me_.” The pauses in his speech were punctuated by soft, reverent kisses, a trail stretching further and further along Rick’s shoulder, each brief gap between sentences emphasized by another gentle peck of the demon’s lips until he was closing in on the triangle brand at last. The very first brand he had ever marked Rick with. The symbol which connected them physically, mentally, _emotionally_. The demon made sure to pay careful attention to the decoration on his lover’s skin, brushing his lips along every one of its three sides and pressing them into the center at last. He couldn’t stop  _staring,_ adoring the way the other’s muscles twitched and trembled, the way Rick’s chest heaved to catch his breath after such an outburst, the way he  _looked_  at Cipher as if he were thankful,  _indebted_  to him for freeing him of the tension of his own silence. Bright golden eyes reflected in rings against the other’s pools of darkened hazel, a grin pulling at the corners of Bill’s lips as he took note of the expression on Rick’s face- a pleasing mix of pain and of pleasure, of  _fear_ and of  _pleading._

And the demon wanted to hear him scream  _again._

There was no warning, not even another taunting touch of the leather before it came down once more against the freshly charred, stinging wound with a loud  _crack._ The hand around his partner’s neck grew warmer, pressed  _harder_ , not enough to make Rick struggle for breath or stifle the noises he made but enough to assure he would stay put, to ride through the pain and remain in his place. Despite his steady attempts to push the demon off of him, Bill knew that his lover both craved and required this. It had always been this way- Cipher fulfilling his sadistic urges all while his silver tongue worked its magic, threats dripping from his mouth like honey, debasing Rick in the same voice one would use to whisper sweet nothings into another’s ear. These were all purposeful acts, meant to confuse his love and assault him with a myriad of cruel inflictions and tidal waves of emotion, to be both his repentance and salvation.

Bill smoothed the length of his belt across the still-burning, reddened skin, admiring it, as if the bleeding and broken skin along Rick’s lower back were  _blushing._ He allowed the leather to lie there,  _threateningly_  as the demon watched the other’s shakes gradually subside, smiling and chuckling to himself. “You love that don’t you? Mmm. My naughty boy.”

The tattooed hand pinning Rick’s neck slipped upward, across his throat and tightly gripping his jaw. Bill’s elbow had replaced the force of pressure, pressing into the space between his shoulder blades to keep him in position against the brickwork as the demon forced the other to look him in the eye, golden gaze alight with lust and hunger and an  _insatiable_  desire to cause pain. He leaned closer, bringing his mouth to Rick’s ear. “Are you  _mine?_ Hm?” His voice was quiet,  _raspy. “_ Mine to keep? Mine to mark? Mine to  _own?”_

Cipher’s lips curled back into a snarling grin as he purred into the other’s skin, nipping at his boyfriend’s earlobe hard enough just to draw small pinpricks of blood. “Tell me.  _Tell me who you belong to.”_

\------------------------------------------------------

Leaning his forehead against the wall, attempting to calm his breath, Evil Rick remained silent as the demon’s warm lips explored his trembling sweat budded skin. The shout, the  _cry_  had been expelled with such volume, such raw emotion that it had instantly hollowed him, as if the sound itself had been shut inside him for months, bouncing off the walls of his psyche, confined,  _contained_. Now let loose to stain the air, he suddenly felt a little lost, yet also strangely unburdened. Whether the old man wanted to admit it or not, to himself or anyone else, this was what he needed; to be beaten into submission, to be forced to endure pain, to be debased, to be  _punished._ Not by someone who hated him, but by someone that loved him, someone that at times knew him better than himself; someone who could replace similar terrible memories of such treatment decades earlier with better, more loving ones. It wasn’t abuse, it was cathartic; it was  _redemption_.

Feeling the strip of thick leather once against slide over his red-raw, bleeding, carved up skin as both a promise and a warning, Rick’s muscles instantly, naturally tensed in preparation for the oncoming onslaught. He remained silent as he was questioned, well aware that any Bill wasn’t looking for answers, he was looking for obedience, obedience from a man who normally granted it to no one else. The hand at his throat, continued his silence, his response to the slight strangle, a physical one as opposed to verbal; feeling the obvious swell between his legs, Rick’s neck and chest blushed scarlet as his cock announced his arousal at such treatment. The brightness of Bill’s eyes, observing him,  _witnessing_  him, felt like an assault, as if the demon were staring directly into his soul, seeking out any thoughts he might try to hide; a closed book of a man, in truth you had to rip Rick’s pages to really know him.

Hearing Bill’s words, spoken with equal measures of affection and malice, Evil Rick gulped against the continued constriction, almost buckling as Bill’s lips drifted close to his ear to whisper words of ownership and possession in a tone as soft as it was harsh.  _This_ , this was reason Evil Rick encouraged the demon’s wrath time and time again, responding to the admiration and affection of strangers, even encouraging it, _only_ for this, not simply the act, but the authenticity; Bill’s rage was caustic and cleansing, just like his flame and Rick _longed_ to burn.

 _“You, I-I belong to you…”_  Coughing against Bill’s grip, he attempted to clear the shake in his tone, mildly succeeding, his voice taking on a more serious quality, as if uttering an invocation.  _“I have always belonged to you.”_

\--------------------------------------------------

The words which fell from Evil Rick’s lips were nothing short of a decree,  _a proclamation_ of his devotion to the demon,  **his demon.** It was not enough to placate Cipher, there was only  _one_  thing that could satisfy the heat building in his groin. But at the very least, he decided that he had forced enough brutal redemption onto the other for one evening. Once again, he was branded. Once again, he was pinned. And once again, Rick was only seconds from collapsing, the magnitude of his  _pain_  and his  _pleasure_ weighing him down and cracking Bill’s resolve all the meanwhile. He could see his lover’s girth pulsing,  _twitching_  to life as he spoke his breathless affirmation. It was time.

 _You, I-I belong to you…_   _I have always belonged to you._  

**_“_ ** _You have. You’re mine… **My** human. **”**_

As soon as the words were coughed out from the depths of Rick’s throats, the demon released his grip and allowed the belt to slip from his hand, clattering to the cold stone floor. Black slacks were pushed down to his ankles with haste, erection  _freed_  and  _buoyant_  and hitting his stomach with a loud  _slap_. Fingers flashed to his lover’s waist, digging into the soft patches of skin with immense urgency and violently pulling the other around to face him,  _manhandling_ him. He wanted those deep hazel eyes on him at all times,  _needed_ to see the rings of his own gold reflecting within them knowing that, despite the brutality, despite the  _punishment_  he had inflicted upon his partner from his caustic jealousy, Rick still loved him. Rick could still look him in the eye and understand his love,  _crave his love._ In moments such as these, it was always so clear to Bill that this man was his soul mate. His  ** _other half._** Someone he had waited eons to meet and could  _never_ be replicated in the demon’s eyes. This was everlasting, eternal,  _enduring._ Because Rick understood how Bill showed his love—  _because Rick was the only one who could reciprocate it._

Avoiding the bruised, charred, and bleeding patch of skin on his lover’s lower back, Bill’s strong arms wrapped underneath Evil Rick’s rear, lifting him up and coaxing the other’s legs around his hips. “ _Tell me,”_ he gasped, their noses touching as the demon pressed Rick back against the wall. It was spoken less as a command, more as plead for reassurance. “ ** _Tell me how much you love me._** _”_

\----------------------------------------------------

‘My human’ - to Rick’s mind, there was no greater honour, no greater accolade; he was not simply Bill’s protégé, Bill’s boyfriend, he was simply  _Bill’s_. Knowing Bill would destroy anyone or anything that tried to break that bond, especially other demons, filled him with a sense of pride he’d never really lost since that night in 1977 when the demon had chosen him. Bill’s tight grip was still the only thing holding him upright against the wall, Rick’s pain almost crippling in its intensity, his back where he’d been branded still endlessly burning.

Feeling sharp fingers claw at his waist he was spun around so fast he nearly hit the floor but was held steadfastly in place by the demon’s demanding,  _owning_ grasp. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of Bill’s, crimson staining his cheeks as he was forced to look at Bill more fully, aware that he was fading fast and quite literally on the edge of blackout. The look on Cipher’s face was clear; the demon did this because Rick needed it, because it was the only way the old man could feel truly loved; to be punished for even daring to look at another out with their tryst. Rick said nothing, knowing in that moment he was completely understood without the need for words. Despite his pained expression, tight chest and light groans, he loved the demon even more in that moment, for reminding him of his place; by the demon’s side, untouched and untarnished. This was how Bill showed his love, had  _always_  shown his love, it was not an affliction to endure, nor a burden to bear, it was a  _gift,_ one they could share, one they had _always_  shared. 

As he was raised up, he could barely hold on to the demon; having pushed against the wall for so long he’d lost most of the strength in his arms. As the demon pressed him against the wall he hissed air through his teeth with a growl as his marred skin touched the surface and smeared it with his blood. He smiled as he felt the demon’s erection slide across his rear, now less of a threat and more of a promise. Listening to Bill’s words, he recognised the need present in them both and responded immediately to reassure him.

 _“I need this.”_  He assured the demon, softly tracing the tip of his nose up the side of Bill’s own. “ _I…I went without it for so long…I…_ ” In his weakened state he sensed himself becoming over emotional and took a moment to pause and huff out a tense breath. “ _I love you more than I have ever loved you, desperately…”_ He professed, already broken, so caring little for speaking so sentimentally. 

“… _I couldn’t…I can’t be without you, never…never again, I love you so damn much it physically fucking hurts…”_  weakly he raised a hand to cup the demon’s cheek.  _“I’m yours demon, yours to mark, yours to destroy if you saw fit, yours to **love**.”_

\------------------------------------------------------

Evil Rick’s touch alone brought the demon a certain deliverance, a  _reconciliation_ he could find with no other. It was a delicate balance—both finding something therapeutic in these assaults of pain and sensation, both brought to their knees by only  _each other_. As the tip of his lover’s nose brushed against his own, Bill could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. It was small at first, barely there, but it grew wider and  _wider_ with every word Rick spoke. It never ceased to amaze him how brutally he could take this man apart and how _willing_  this man was to still reassure the demon of his devotion, of his eternal place as his partner.

Entranced hazel eyes and blushing crimson cheeks drew him closer, the delicate skin of their lips grazing against each other as the proclamations of Rick’s loyalty,  _of his adoration_ , continued to fill the otherwise silent space of the cabin. Cipher dove for his neck, the taut skin of the other’s throat pinched between sharpened canines, slowly applying even  _greater pressure_ and listening for that delightful  **pop**  of flesh, waiting for the iron tang of blood on his tongue. The light of his gaze dimmed, his eyes fluttering shut to focus on the taste of his partner,  _his boyfriend, **his love**_. It was a sensation he had known countless times, and yet every bite took him back to that very first night in 1977, the night he claimed the boy who tasted of cheap cigarettes and warm whiskey and blood that was not his own for  _himself._

Evil Rick’s words were repeated back to him in the demon’s growling voice, punctuated by deep, breathless kisses and teeth knocking roughly against teeth.  _“Mine to mark…  Mine to destroy… Mine to love… **Mine.”**_

Painted fingers rose to entwine themselves with the scientist’s unruly locks of grey, one hand still firmly clasped onto his hips. Cheek to cheek and chest to chest, Bill’s hips thrusted upwards, the blunt head of his cock pushing past Rick’s entrance. An involuntary shudder hopped along the demon’s spine as his length sank deeper, the tight confines of muscle around his cock similar to that of  _rain on fire_ — It was easily one of the most accurate metaphors for them, not just for their intimacy but for their relationship in its entirety. In his eons-long life, Bill had only found  **one** other who could sate him, who could temper his power, who could keep his pace.

The hand in his lover’s hair tightened its grip, pulling back to fully expose his throat as the demon struck once again with his teeth. His thrusts grew harder,  _heavier_  as he licked a single, wet swath along Rick’s neck, smearing the few pinpricks of rich red blood into streaks across his skin. “You’re never going to be without me…  _Never again, I love you… I love you too fucking much…”_  His head fell into the crook of the other’s neck, into the sticky patches of crimson now painting his own skin. Bill’s words were whispered against Evil Rick’s bleeding throat between his own gasping breaths and deep thrusts.

**_“I won’t… I refuse to let you be without me.”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------

Rick gasped as he felt the skin at his throat rip and a cascade of his own warm blood froth and drip down his chest in long slick streaks. He’d given the demon everything in these savage moments and had been on the edge of blacking out so many times now that he was fighting to stay conscious, to savour every moment, every touch, every word the demon whispered to him. The tender brutality stripping him down until he was utterly within Bill’s control. His head rolled slackly as the demon fisted his hand into his hair to bring them face to face, blinded by the gold of Bill’s eyes, bathed in their bright light. The thrust, its precision and deeply expressed need momentarily winded him as a sharp breath escaped him and his body naturally tensed around the thick intrusion.

He attempted to grip Cipher but with so little strength left, he was only able to clasp him softly, a motion utterly at odds with the firm, fevered movements of Bill’s hips. As his head was wrenched back and he felt the sharp edges of Bill’s canines penetrate his skin he felt a familiar coiling in his gut. Releasing a long moan, it became clear he was struggling to cope with the duel sensations of Bill’s repeated grazing of his prostate and the feeling of being mauled by an insatiable, feral animal. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on taking every inch of the demon eagerly, clearly desperate to remain conscious and experience the demon reaching his climax. Feeling Bill’s head fall to bury in the bloody crook of his marred neck, the old man heard the demon’s whispered words and buckled under the emotion of them.  _“You…”_  the old man’s voice was hoarse from his earlier outcry and he struggled to push the words out while being fucked so hard that frankly he could barely think.  _“You will never…never have to be without me again.”_  

The exertion of articulation proved entirely too much and before Rick knew what was happening, his dick, which had been pressed against his stomach and was now crudely crimson, twitched to slap against Bill. Wide eyes greeted the demon but quickly slipped to the back of Rick’s head, the only clear sign of what was about to occur. With a growl his hand found the back of the demon’s head and with the last vestiges of strength he had left he pushed Bill down to bite him again as he started to shoot long sticky lengths of cum all over the demon’s chest and stomach without requiring any touch at all; each fresh burst forced out of him in time to Bill’s deep hungry thrusts and his own desperate sated moans

\------------------------------------------------------

Bill was used to being puppet master, and right now Rick was as limp as a marionette cut from his strings. He played the man in his grip expertly, brilliant yellow eyes never daring to avert from his boyfriend’s expressions for fear he may miss the overwhelming enjoyment of witnessing them, the  _encouragement_ he could the draw from them. The growls and gasps slipping past Rick’s lips were all his doing,  _his alone_ , prompted by his sharpened teeth sinking into his lover’s jugular, by the clawing of his fingernails into patches of soft blushing skin, by powerful and rhythmic thrusts assaulting the other with the dual sensations of pain and pleasure. Such a wanton symphony was enough to push the demon right to the edge of his impending climax, to shatter his resolve  _completely._ Rick spoke as if the words were being literally fucked out of him, his voice choked and hoarse and declaring a dedication to the savage beast holding him between threatening, predacious jaws. Cipher’s intense gaze continued to devour him, to watch as hazel eyes rolled back into his skull, a clear indication that he was reaching orgasm. The god needed no more incentive than the pressure of Rick’s fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck, quickly diving to sink his teeth back into the other’s throat and pin him flat against the concrete wall with unmatched vigour.

As soon as the demon felt the first strand of seed splatter across his chest, Bill quickly followed suit, surrendering to his own orgasm. Their moans echoed, filling the cabin with a harmony of pleasure, of lust, of salacious satisfaction. The snug confines of Rick’s ass clenched in time with the twitches of his cock,  _squeezing_  the god’s length as if to rip the load from him. Cipher’s vision blurred as his seed erupted from his dick, throbbing against the ring of muscle and painting his lover’s insides with white-hot release.

Gradually his thrusts weakened, his teeth withdrew from the other’s neck, and his head fell against Rick’s shoulder. There they stayed, panting, coated by climax and weakened by afterglow, Bill’s grip still pinning his lover steady to the wall. He could feel his own cum slipping from his boyfriend’s entrance and down his length, pooling into a wet puddle on the floor beneath them. The demon huffed a laugh, nuzzling against the bleeding fang marks and bruises decorating the other’s neck. A content little purr rumbled in the depths of his chest— if he could, he’d stay here for the duration of his post-climax haze, lazily kissing on Rick’s wounds and sheathed in his warmth. But the color had been sufficiently drained from his partner’s face, the lost expression he wore a warning sign that he was ready to faint. On shaky, and thankfully relatively painless limbs, the demon turned to head towards their bedroom, cock eventually slipping out from the other’s entrance, a trail of release dripping in their wake.

 _“We should get you cleaned up,”_  he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Rick’s temple.

\-----------------------------------------------

He could feel the sharp edges of the demon’s teeth, smooth and hard, slipping back into his skin as easily as delving into warm butter, the fresh flood of pain causing a further burst of endorphins to flood his system as the last of his climax leaked from the end of his spent length.  _“Fucking….oh fuck….”_  The outburst was loud and completely uncontrolled, forced out through gritted teeth, as the painful heat of deep puncture wounds mixed with the final vestiges of his fierce release. Feeling new blood spill down his neck and watching it streak down his chest and mix with his fever sweat, Rick sensed the familiar throb of the demon’s cock reaching climax and immediately smiled. Gasping, he automatically tightened around Bill, using the last of his strength to rotate his hips, the movement made to milk every last drop out of his lover. Feeling the warm, wet, satisfying slick sensation inside him he listened intently to every sound he forced the demon to make; hungry, desperate, sated groans that sounded exactly like praise to him.

With the branding, bruising and bleeding, Rick had pledged the last of his energy across Cipher’s chest and stomach in sticky opaque pools which clung to the demon’s body hair and stuck them together in places where their bodies now touched. With his back still pressed against the wall, Rick’s head rolled slackly on his neck, falling forward onto Bill’s shoulder as his breathing became light and laboured, a clean indication that a blackout was highly likely, if not inevitable. He always pushed himself to these limits for Bill, determined to last; determined to show his worth through his unfailing endurance. The price of that of course was that once satisfaction was reached and he had nothing left to give, he began to fail fast.

Feeling the demon’s warm lips against his skin, he huffed out a rasping breath against Bill’s shoulder, simply unable to muster the resilience needed to raise his head _. “Please….”_  He breathed, surrendering all control as his entire body fell utterly limp in the demon’s arms.

**END**


End file.
